


Surprise (Fluffvember)

by TSsweets13



Series: Fluffvember 2020 [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Fluffvember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSsweets13/pseuds/TSsweets13
Summary: Kenma and his girlfriend have been secretly dating for a year and now it’s time for the team to find out.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma / OC, Kozume Kenma / Original Female Character(s)
Series: Fluffvember 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995448
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Surprise (Fluffvember)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of my own list of prompts for Fluffvember.
> 
> Day 17: Anniversary 
> 
> Kenma might be a little OOC

Keeping their relationship a secret had been Kenma’s idea. He just didn’t want to deal with all the attention and drama from the team. And Salacia understood. She knew her boyfriend’s sensibilities well and did her best not to upset them. As he did with hers. They were both the loner type.

That was why they had gravitated towards each other. She loved music like he loved video games. And they shared that love with each other. Bonding over their niche interests. 

—

It had been a year since they started dating in secret. And when Salacia went to open her locker after school that day she found a card inside of it. She smiled, it was an anniversary card from Kenma. 

‘Salacia,

I know I’m not that good at expressing what I want to say all the time. But you put up with that. And my wish to keep you all to myself. I love you so much and I hate seeing the other guys ogle you. I know you don’t see it, but I do. I think it’s time we told our friends and my teammates about us. If you’re not comfortable with it that is. I know this is a weird note to leave in an anniversary card, but it’s how I feel. I love you and I want to show you off now. 

If you feel up to it meet me outside of the gym after practice. 

Happy one year. 

Love, 

Kenma’

Wow, so bold. She knew this was actually from him, this was his handwriting. She put it in her satchel along with her books for the afternoon and went to the library to study until volleyball practice let out. 

—

Kenma was worried. Was this the right decision? Would she be there? Was this the right way? All his worries dissipated though, the second he walked out of the gym and he saw her walking towards it. His oldest friend, Tetsuro, seemed to notice his distraction and followed his eyes to the girl walking down the hall, a blush on her cheeks. 

“Now, she’s cute, why don’t you talk to her? Instead of just staring.” The team captain teased. 

Kenma rolled his eyes and did something that shocked everyone, he did indeed walk over to the girl, meeting her halfway. And while the guys couldn’t hear what was being said the way the girl reacted was telling, blushing and giggling, just what was he saying to her? 

Salacia looked into her boyfriend’s eyes and nodded leaning in (they were around the same height) and pressing her lips to his cheek, something that made him blush brightly and his teammates just gawk. She had to giggle and comment that they were staring. Kenma just rolled his eyes and set an arm around her waist and led her over. 

“I did not expect you to have that kind of game.” Tetsuro commented. 

“I wouldn’t call it ‘game’ when it’s with my girlfriend.” Kenma commented offhand. 

That word knocked the wind out of the other players. Did Kenma just say this girl was his girlfriend?! And with the smile on her face...it was true. 

“Why am I, me, your oldest friend, why am I just now finding out about this?!” Tetsuro exclaimed. 

Kenma smirked, actually smirked, at him, “Because this is how you’d react.” He said, “Plus...I wanted to keep her all to myself.” He was honest about that which made Salacia flush darker, he looked at her and gave her a reassuring look. 

“I usually keep to myself…so being the center of attention right now is a little weird.” She admitted tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear, “Anyway, hi, I’m Salacia.” She gave a bright smile, “I guess we decided since it was our anniversary, it was the right time to...I don’t know...go public.” She laughed. 

Kenma gave her a slight squeeze. She smiled as everyone started to bombard them with questions. Kenma shut them down quickly, this was not an interrogation. Besides it was about time for him to walk Salacia home. 

“I just have one question, how long have you kept a relationship secret from everyone?” Tetsuro asked. 

“Not long.” Salacia said slyly as she and Kenma began to walk off. 

“Only a year.” Her boyfriend called back. 

“Okay, just a year...a YEAR?!” Tetsuro cried as he watched them walk off snickering between themselves. 

They were perfect for each other it seems.


End file.
